


Zoro x Reader "Mihawk's daughter"

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Book worm reader, F/M, Father Mihawk, Fluff, Kisses, Romance, Sweet Kisses, bookworm - Freeform, i love zoro, sweet Zoro, zoro being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Zoro has another thing coming if he thinks Mihawk will let him date his daughter.





	Zoro x Reader "Mihawk's daughter"

He didn't know she was even there when he first showed up. He had been chasing after Mihawk so long, wanting a rematch to see if he had improved since the last time they'd fought, and he had completely missed a very important fact about the world's strongest swordsman. 

_ He had a daughter.  _

It had been a full week into living with Mihawk when he finally saw her. She had been running down the halls after Perona, something clutched tightly in her hand as she tried catching up with the pink haired nuisance. 

Zoro had thought nothing of it. She didn't even look that much like him. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair that she always tucked behind her ear, though strands would fall in front of her (e/c) eyes when she was reading. And she was always reading. 

That was another thing that separated them. While Mihawk would be training Zoro or sipping wine in his study, he was never truly sitting still. (Y/n) was typically found in various places around the castle with a book in her hands. He had even found her an hour after breakfast, still sitting at the table, food barely touched and cold, because she had been too caught up in her book. 

He had seen Mihawk with a book once or twice, usually closer to the end of the day, something to unwind with. The little book worm though was never found without her books. It was a rare moment to see her without a book in hand.

 

Zoro walked into another room, trying for the fifth time to find the kitchen and somehow getting lost enough to end up in (Y/n)'s room. He glanced around, not entirely sure if it was her room or a mini library with all the shelves and books lining each shelf. Why she ever even had to leave her room confused him. With all of this here, what was out there for her? 

"Oh, Z-Zoro!" 

Zoro turned around, seeing (Y/n) standing in the doorway of her room with a closed book. She only closed them when she was finished so she must've come back to her room to get another book. 

"I didn't mean to intrude. I got lost looking for the kitchen." 

A slight blush dusted (y/n)'s cheeks and she walked over to one of the shelves and slid her book back into its place before leaning back to look for another book. 

"It's no problem. If you give me a minute to find the sequel to the book I was reading, I can take you to the kitchen. I'm pretty hungry too." 

Zoro watched her for a few seconds as she looked for a certain book before her eyes lit up and she reached up for it, only to come up short. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying her hardest to reach and just couldn't. Zoro snorted when she jumped up and managed to barely touch the book, getting a small scowl from the book worm. It lost its sting since her face was burning with a blush. 

Zoro stepped up behind her, fingers brushing along her arm as he reached up and grabbed the book easily. Her entire body flinched at the feeling and Zoro stepped back a bit, realizing just how close he had been to his teacher's daughter. He wasn't very up to date on social norms, but he was certain that being too close to her was a big no. 

Zoro looked down at the book in his hand, then at (Y/n) before a small smirk came to his face. He was certain he'd get in trouble but it would be totally worth it. 

"Here you go." He said, holding the book out to her. She noticed the look on his face and scrunched her nose in confusion but reached for the book anyway. She should've anticipated he'd be childish about this. 

He pulled the book just out of her reach, but a little higher than he had had it before. He watched her narrow her eyes before reaching again, only for it to happen again, going higher than the last time. 

By the time she'd gotten truly annoyed, he'd had the book over his head and she was jumping up trying to reach it. He was holding it much higher than it had been on the shelf and she could barely graze his wrist with her finger tips when she jumped up. 

She huffed a bit and brushed her hair out of her eyes before glaring up at him with her arms crossed. The little pout on her face was too close and with a smirk, Zoro leaned down and kissed her, using the book to hide their faces from anyone who may have walked in. 

He pulled back, looking at her dazed expression and handed her the book. She barely thought to take it, still shocked from the kiss and questioning everything about her life in that moment. He had- 

"Roronoa, I'd like to speak with you.  **Now** ." 

Zoro turned slightly only to see none other than her father. Oh god, he'd just kissed Mihawk's daughter. If he thought the man went hard on him during training, he knew that he was not going to live the next time Mihawk pulled out a sword. 

But he was Zoro, and had confidence that only an idiot could have. So he turned fully to face Mihawk and took the few steps to stand in front of him, seeing the way Mihawk's eyes narrowed in distaste at seeing his student. 

"Would you care to tell me what I just saw before I slit your throat?" 

Zoro couldn't think of an excuse, not that he'd want one. He would've just gone out and said what had happened, but like an angel (Y/n) had saved him from Mihawk's anger. 

"He grabbed my book for me dad. I couldn't reach it." 

Mihawk and Zoro both turned to look at her. The blush that had been on her face was gone and she smiled at both of them sweetly, as if nothing had just happened. 

Mihawk glared at Zoro before reaching a hand out for his daughter, which she gladly took, and pulled her towards him. 

"How nice of Roronoa, but next time, just ask me, my dear. Roronoa, out of my daughter's room." Zoro didn't need to be told twice and stepped around the pair, walking down the corridor, but not before catching (Y/n)'s eye and seeing that smile on her face. It was worth the punishment he knew he'd get tomorrow. 

 

He had been right. 

Mihawk had been absolutely relentless in his 'teachings' and by the time the two had finished, even Mihawk had been breathing a little harder than normal. 

With a steady hand, the stronger swordsman pushed back the stray hairs that had fallen into his face and glared at his student. 

"I think that's enough for today, Roronoa. I'm sure you've learned your lesson." Zoro looked down at himself and saw the cuts bleeding on his arms and chest and grit his teeth before looking back to Mihawk. 

"I have." He would do it all over again though. For her. 

 

When Zoro finally made it back to his room, an entire hour spent wandering the castle. The injuries he got from the training ached horribly and he winced once he made it to his room and sat down on his bed. 

He reached his left hand up, that arm hurt the least out of the two, and pressed against the cut in his stomach, checking to see how bad it was bleeding. The warmth he felt made him cringe and move to stand to bandage it all up. Even sluggish bleeding was still bleeding according to Chopper. Not that it mattered to Zoro. 

Before he could reach the door to the bathroom in his room, his door was hesitantly opened and he heard a sharp gasp. He turned to see (Y/n) standing in the doorway with a hand over her mouth. 

"Zoro! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She made her way to him quickly, moving him into the bathroom to sit on the closed toilet seat while she dug around for the first aid kit. 

She grabbed out the items she needed and told him to take off his shirt so she could clean all of the cuts before bandaging them. 

He did as told, hissing in through his teeth and letting his tattered shirt fall to the floor. So much for that shirt. He'd never be able to salvage that one after the damage it had taken from a ruthless Mihawk. An annoyed father was something to be feared, he supposed. 

(Y/n) turned back to him and blushed a bit at seeing him without his shirt. Not something she hadn't seen before, considering he spent most of his time training without a shirt on, but she blushed every time seeing him like that. This time though, he was bleeding and needed her to get her head on straight to patch him up. 

She tried being gentle while cleaning him up, pulling back if he winced and delicately dabbing at the cuts with the disinfectant. It took a little longer than expected and the two stayed quiet, unsure what to say. 

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, finishing the bandaging on his chest and moving to his arm. 

"It wasn't your fault. I deserved it." He watched her sigh and finish with his arm only to move to the next one immediately. 

"You did not. He's being too protective. He gets this way about everything. Had he even listened to me, you wouldn't be this hurt." 

Zoro didn't know what she meant but he shrugged it off in favor of reaching up and brushing her (h/c) hair behind her ear for her and watching the way her face flushed a deep scarlet. 

"He's just looking out for you." 

"But you didn't do anything wrong." 

Zoro paused, hand still half raised up as he took in her expression. She wasn't looking at him, instead looking down at the box of supplies she held and the blush on her cheeks reached the tips of her ears and down her neck.  _ It was cute _ . 

She stood up, hoping to hide her face. With how badly it burned in embarrassment, she was certain she looked like a cherry by now. She put the first aid box back together and put it in its rightful place under the sink. She couldn't even look at him. 

She rested her hands on the sink and felt his eyes on her, but her eyes were in the mirror, seeing that she indeed looked like a cherry but had to get it over with and just tell Zoro how she felt. 

"Look, I really like you." 

Zoro's words caught her off guard and she whipped her head to look at him. He was still sitting down, his fingers brushing over the bandages with a look on his face that she couldn't place. He looked at the bandages then at her. 

"If this is the price I have to pay to be with you, I'll pay it every day. I won't give up just because Mihawk doesn't like me. If I cared about that, I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place. But I did, and if you'd let me, I'd do it again." 

She didn't care that her father would find out again. She didn't care that Perona would probably tease her endlessly once she found out. She didn't care that Zoro would be leaving in two years. What she cared about at that moment was not letting this time go to waste. So she did the first thing that came to mind. 

_ She kissed him. _

She leaned down over him, hand placed on his shoulder, gently as to not bother his wounds, the other hand placed on his cheek and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss, reaching one hand up to rest on her waist and kissed her back. It was a simple kiss, lasted maybe two seconds, but it was enough for them. 

She pulled back, not too far and smiled softly before going to kiss him again when she heard a cough behind her. One she knew well. 

She straightened up and turned around quickly to see her father standing there with a small first aid kit in his hand. The angry look in his eyes and the tight grip he had on the box had (Y/n) trying her best not to cry. 

"I had brought this as an apology to Roronoa for going so hard on him during training but it seems that you got to help him before I did. I'm putting this here, and I'm going to leave but I've got two rules for you Roronoa. Listen well,"

(Y/n) stepped aside as Mihawk began addressing Zoro instead of her. Zoro stood up and placed a hand on her back, face blank as he listened to Mihawk. 

"One, you do not ever raise a hand or your voice at my daughter. You do either, and I will behead you and showcase you in my study. That is not an exaggeration either. That is  _ my daughter _ ." 

"Two, I'm not accepting this yet but I won't forbid it. You have a lot of work to do first before I can allow you to be with my daughter. I will not go easy on just because you're with her either. You will still show up to lessons on time and if I find you in her room, I will return to the threat from rule one. Am I clear?" 

(Y/n) whined, ready to stand up for Zoro, but he gently rubbed her back and smiled at her before looking Mihawk in the eyes. 

"I accept both rules and will hold on to them the same way I do everything you teach. I am grateful you're even giving me a chance." 

Zoro bowed a little though it was hard with the bandages on his chest and Mihawk had to look away in disgust when his daughter placed her hands on his bandaged chest to make sure he didn't hurt himself. 

"Good, now both of you go to bed. I want to see you both up early for breakfast. Got it?" 

Zoro and (Y/n) nodded and Mihawk gave a single nod before turning around, hand closing on the door knob before he stopped. 

"One last thing Roronoa." Mihawk looked over his shoulder, seeing he had Zoro's attention and took a deep breath. 

"Treat her right." Zoro grinned wide, looking at the girl by his side. 

"I would do anything for her." That was enough for Mihawk and he closed the door, walking out of the room and down the hallway, Perona floating after him. 

"You're really allowing this?" She asked, holding her bear plushie tightly in her arms. 

"I can't think of anyone who would be a better fit for her. But he gets one chance. He screws that up and I'll kill him." Perona laughed, seeing Mihawk's face darken before she patted his shoulder. 

"He's an idiot but she's in good hands." 

 

Zoro and (Y/n) stood in the bathroom, still shocked at what had happened before Zoro picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

She squeaked around wrapped her arms around his neck, unsure what was going on until she heard him laughing. 

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He said softly into her hair, arms squeezing her tight. She smiled and cuddled up to his chest with only one thought. 

_ 'And I'm the luckiest girl.'  _

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro is secretly a softie and everyone knows this. I'll stand by this fact. Fight me.


End file.
